


Loneliness

by RedPaws



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPaws/pseuds/RedPaws
Summary: A young-adult female named Anna lives her life in solitude and obsession over the game-character Luciel Choi. She thrives her entire life to become him. One day she gets a strange text from a number she does not recognize. Soon she will know that her life was going to twist right into what she wanted- or what she shouldn't have.





	

**Author's Note:**

> God,, this is going to be so cringy. I shouldn't have phases

She breathed out slightly. Letting her hand rest on the mousepad of her laptop. Her room was dark, messy, and smelled bad. Yet this was what she always wanted to achieve. Her name was Anna Maria Majoor. She has worked her entire life to become the one I worship the most. A fictional character named Luciel Choi. And boy did she. She was a well-known skilled hacker called Red at her work. She bit her lip as she looked at her current project. She had finished, yes, but she couldn't bring over the files to my computer. She typed in the following binary "01000011 01101111 01101110 01100110 01101001 01100111 00100000 01100110 01101001 01101100 01100101 01110011" She watched the screen cautiously, but nothing happened. She groaned in annoyance, then wrote another binary text "01100011 01101111 01110000 01111001 00100000 01100110 01101001 01101100 01100101 01110011 00100000 01000000 00100000 01101100 01100001 01110000 01110100 01101111 01110000 00001010" The pop up for copying files appeared and she sighed, sitting back and watching it roll. The files were quickly brought over and she closed her program and opened my mail. She sent the files to the project requester and clacked her tongue, slightly bored. Suddenly she remembered that she had to inform Vanderwood about this. Ofcourse, since she was to step in 707's footsteps, she had to get an agent with the exact same name as his, right?

Anna: Hey Hey hey Vandy my man I have completed my project we will not get killed today! <3

she snorted a bit at the heart she decided to add. It filled up a bit of her loneliness. She stuck out her tongue and clapped her hands, standing up. She wobbled a bit and walked over to her door, resting my head against it for a second, yawned, and opened it, walking outside and locking the door behind her.

She walked down the slightly frosted sidewalk, her breath coming out in swirls of white. She breathed in and out, taking in the fresh air and relaxing her limbs. She opened her phone and tapped on it mindlessly. From the corner of her eye she suddenly saw a shadow move. She raised her head and looked back. I shrugged and turned my head back, only to come eye to eye with a stranger. I couldn't see them clearly, but they had green-blue eyes. "He- Ow!" I looked down at my arm, a needle in it. "What the fu-" She looked back, her eyes on fire, but the man was gone. Suddenly her entire body felt tired, she panicked slightly, as her eyes were slowly closing. She slumped down and collapsed on the floor, her phone close to her hand. She struggled to stay awake. But eventually gave into the drowsiness and fell into a deep sleep.

...  
.....  
.........

Augh.. My head hurts...

...

Do I hear the outside world?

I opened my eyes, the cement sidewalk filling half of my vision. The streets were busy, people walking everywhere. I pushed myself up, my entire body screaming in pain. Augh..  
I looked down, my phone still in my hand, thank god..! I opened it, checking how long I was out. Three hours?! It was 1 PM exact. I rubbed between my eyes and groaned, standing up.  
Wait.. I must've missed chatrooms! I widened my eyes, Mystic Messenger is the only loving thing I have left in life, I can't miss any chat.. Huh? The Mystic Messenger app was gone.. What?? I screamed internally, and opened the app store. It wasn't there?? Did Cheritz remove it?? I kept searching, but I didn't find anything. I felt like crying at that moment.., But I have to fix this! I stomped my foot and checked my apps. Wait.. What's this? An app called R.F.A was installed on my homepage. I narrowed my eyes, thought FUCK IT! and opened it. It had the same "ENTER YOUR USERNAME" Like Mystic Messenger, and I could add a photo, except there were no default ones. I shrugged, entered the name 'Red' and took a selfie. As I logged in, the same happened as in the prologue.

Uknown: "....Hello...?"  
'It's the infamous uNKOWNNN!!' I thought, chuckling, suddenly I realized, there was no choices, I had to type it myself, ugh..  
Red: "?"  
Unknown: "Can you see this?"  
Red: "If I couldn't see it, I wouldn't respond, would I?"  
Unknown: "...Touché"  
Unknown: "It's not everyday you get a text from a stranger."  
Unknown: "I'm a bit flustered myself, I found this phone at a subway station, all it had was this app.."  
Suddenly, I felt a huge headache.. What was I about to think.. Liar? No.. He wasn't lying. I frowned, I just had so many memories about this person, but I couldn't remember anything.  
Unknown: "I wan't to find the owner, but it doesn't seem like they have any contacts.."  
Unknown: "I've been sending messages but with no response."  
Unknown: "All I see is an adress and important looking notes."  
Unknown: "I'd like to go there, but I am currently abroad.."  
Red: "Do you want me to go?"  
My fingers worked out of themselves, I don't.. remember him, yet I do. It's exactly like mystic messenger, yet.. No, he's not the same.  
Unknown: "If you could.."  
Unknown: "Please"  
Red: "Okay.."  
Unknown: "Thank you.. This is the adress."  
A long number appeared, I suddenly realised, hey, this was opposite my house! I smacked my lips and walked over.  
Red: "Hey, there's a passcode, and it looks pretty secure, should I ring the doorbell?"  
Unknown: "Just to check."  
I ringed the doorbell for a really long time, but no response.  
Red: "They're not answering."  
Unknown: "Oh.. ! I just looked into the notes, there's a passdoor lock, maybe you could open it and leave a note?"  
Okay, this is suspicious, jesus. Honestly I have nothing to live for so YOLO.  
Red: "Aight."  
Unknown: "*passdoor lock code*"  
Unknown: "Tha"  
Unknown: "Nk"  
Unknown: "Yo"  
Unknown: "U"

The binary text started scrolling again, and I tried to read it, but before I caught on, another messenger opened. Wait.. No way.  
It's the actual RFA messaging chat.

Their chatting rolled in like spam, how did they reply so fast?! Ofcourse.. Maybe because they were friends?  
But suddenly  
707: WAIT!!  
Yoosung: Why?  
ZEN: ??  
707: I think someone entered the chatroom;;  
Jumin han: Red..?  
ZEN: WTF. How did it get in here?  
Oi fucker, I'm a she, not an it.  
707: Hacker!!  
Oi. fucker, you can't know that yet.  
Yoosung: Hacker?! Therea's a hacker in ouer room!!  
Yoosung: Sevnee do somethign!!  
ZEN: Hey. Typos -_-;;  
707: Wait a sec. I'm searching.  
What are you trying to find, tiny redheaded nerd-- Wait, probably not the same person, don't get your hopes up, brain.  
Jumin Han: Who are you? Reveal yourself. Hey. Assistant Kang.  
Jaehee Kang: Yes. I'm here.  
I lost interest and looked around the appartment, everything seemed dusty.. I want to clean this place...  
Suddenly I looked back at the chat, just when they started wondering who downloaded it twice, okay, this is my time to shine, one chance, do not fuck it up!  
Red: Hey hey hey I am here and a real person yip yap.  
Perfect.  
Yoosung: Gahh! It's talking!!"  
Red: Hey, that's rude.  
ZEN: So it's not two smartphones.. It even has an attitude.."  
Red: >: ( fite me.  
As they kept rambling on and on about tracing ip.. Rika's appartment, yadda yadda- wait, Rika's appartment? She lived ACROSS FROM ME AND I DIDN'T KNOW I CANNOT BELIEVE-  
Oh right, messenger app.  
707: It talked.. So it must be a person  
Red: Ngh.. Then I'm not an it. Am I now.  
707: Errh.. no.  
They kept speaking about how I broke in.. Yadda yadda, so bored..  
Jaehee Kang: Username "Anna" I suggest you confess now.  
Red: I confess, that this appartment needs to be cleaned immediatly, also I watch YouTube Red movies on Streamflix and cracked most of the programs on my computer.  
Jaehee Kang: That's not what I meant...!  
Yadda yadda...  
Jumin Han: Quit shitting around.  
Oi! Fucker! Watch your language!  
Jumin Han: Red. Who are you?  
Jumin Han: Reveal yourself immediatly.  
Jumin Han: Or else, you will pay.  
Red: Pay as in.. Pay money? I am litterally broke I don't know what you need.  
Yadda yadda.. Zen career.. yadda yadda, aand jumin finally gets them on track.  
Red: Well that was interesting lololol  
Red: The name's Anna.  
Red: And uh.. What's up with this place.  
707: Lolol so awkward.  
Red: !!! Awkward!! I am not !! I am edgelord extreme 69  
ZEN: Omg..  
They kept talking about introducing themselves.. ngh  
ZEN: *Sends photo*  
Red: Omg.. Ya kinda hot I guess. Not into u yet tho ; )  
ZEN: what.  
They all introduced themselves.. Gosh.. I knew this already, but this seemed more.. Real? Wait.. Did I know this? I frowned, unsure if I did.  
Jumin Han: *sends photo of 707 playing with the cat*  
707: OMG!! My privacy!!  
Red: Lolol so cute~  
ZEN: He gets a "Lolol so cute~" and I get "Ya kinda hot I guess"?! That's impossible!  
So much talking..nghhh  
Jaehee Kang: I suggest we take care of this stranger first.  
Red: In an assassination way or in a peaceful way  
Jaehee Kang: What..?  
Red: I'm down w/ both you know where I'm at  
Jaehee Kang: ????????????  
Yadda yadda  
Red: "So, I was like, talking with some kinda suspicious dude, then he asked me to go to this appartment and I was like, AY, it's across my house, so I like, went there, nobody there, so I texted him goin, ay, nerd, did u catfish me?? theres noone here. And he go 'nah nah man here the password, leave them a note or smth idk but bro, dont like, steal shit.' and I go 'ay man it cool, imma go in gimme the password bro.' And now I'm here, do you kind of understand?  
Yoosung: No. Not at all  
707: I do, okay Yoosung listen up.  
He proceeded to retell my story in a surfer dude kind of lingo, I ended up laughing so hard  
707: Wait  
707: Do you have that person's name or chat record?  
Red: His name was Unknown, Hella edgy but whatevs.  
Yadda yadda, unknown screaming.  
707: So, Anna, he told you the password to the appartment?  
Red: Ya.  
tch..  
707: lookedintoownerofthisdevice  
707: she'scutelol  
Red: oho  
Red: OHo  
Red: I take that as a compliment.  
Red: You;re not so bad yourself..  
Red: on that...  
Red: CCTV Feed..  
Red: Haa..  
I just barely responded to all the other questions they asked, except when they wondered I was a girl  
Zen: So... are you a girl or a boy."  
Red: I sexually Identify as an Attack Helicopter. Ever since I was a girl I dreamed of soaring over the oilfields dropping hot sticky loads on disgusting foreigners. People say to me that a person being a helicopter is Impossible and I’m fucking retarded but I don’t care, I’m beautiful. I’m having a plastic surgeon install rotary blades, 30 mm cannons and AMG-114 Hellfire missiles on my body. From now on I want you guys to call me “Apache” and respect my right to kill from above and kill needlessly. If you can’t accept me you’re a heliphobe and   
need to check your vehicle privilege. Thank you for being so understanding.  
Zen: ???????????????????????????????  
707: "Girl."  
ZEN: Really?  
707: Yep. She's a girl.  
SO lAMEEE  
The writer no longer feels like writing the rest of this chat.  
Let's just say,   
I'm in the RFA  
Woo, that rhymed.

I stretched out on my couch, and closed my eyes, sighing loudly.  
So tired...  
I should really go get my stuff tomorrow  
Yeah.  
Probably.


End file.
